


ig·no·min·i·ous

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, M/M, Michael's Trying To Help, Poor Jeremy, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot





	ig·no·min·i·ous

Dark, Light. It was dark in his room, but only after the cars passed. He glanced at his phone, vibrating against his desk. He was cold. Tired.  _ Hungry _ . He turned his body to pick up the phone but he stopped, groaning. His stomach was growling, someone twisting his intestines around and knotting them up. 

 

He got up on his weak legs and walked to the kitchen. The voices were whispering now. 

 

_ Don’t go don’t go don’t eat don’t eat stay with me i’m here to protect you…. _

 

He walked and plated some food. He sat down and stared, his stomach churned. 

 

_ You’re a disappointment you’re nothing you’re a disgrace…. _

 

He picked up a fork and stabbed the food, his hand trembling. He slammed it down and shoved the plate off the table, hearing the piercing sound of it shattering. 

 

_ Stay with me i’m all you’ve got Michael is gone _

 

He cried. He sobbed.

 

“Jeremy?”


End file.
